A New Goal
by FutureAJ
Summary: As May continues her contest in Johto, she comes across some old friends and rivals. On the other side, Team Aqua forms a plan that causes hwe to put her final badge to a hault. Can May stop them, snd can she find out her feelings for a certain someone?


Wow, May said in her thoughts. I can't believe Ash and Misty finally told their feelings to one another. That's so cute.

May blushed as she continued to think about what Brock said. Maybe, he's right, if Ash and Misty could do it, then there's no reason that I can't tell my feelings about…D.

"Hey May," A voice called out just a foot away from where May stood.

Although at this point May had her back turned, the voice did sound very familiar. May proceed to turn around to identify the person.

May gasped at the person only to be none other than……

**Return of Rivals, and Feelings?**

"Drew!" May with shock as she stared him down. "What are you doing here?"

"Well what do you think; I'm here to win my next ribbon?" Drew arrogantly answered.

"Yeah but not in the same city as me," May counter back.

"Well, I just got through the gym in Echateek City winning my last and final ribbon," Drew smirked."

May look at with Drew astonished. There was no way Drew got the last and final ribbon in the Johto region in such as short time.

"What about you May, how many more ribbons do you have left till you're eligible for the Johto Grand Festival?"

May blushed at that question. "I...I still have one more to go," May said timidly."

"Figures," Drew arrogantly remarked.

May could feel her blood pressure start to rise already. What new remarks did Drew come up with in the time they haven't seen each other.

"I didn't expect anything less from a coordinator or your caliber," Drew commented.

May's astonished face returned as quick as it had left earlier. Was Drew trying to compliment her on her coordinating skills? It sounded way too good to be true.

May blushed at Drew's supposed compliment, "Uh, thanks Drew."

Drew smirked at May, "Who said that was a compliment?"

May lay her head down in disappointment. "Yup, same old Drew."

Drew laughed at May's reaction. "Relax, I was just joking around."

"Well, look who we have here."

"Huh," May and Drew questioned as they looked in the direction of the voice. Once they turned their head in that direction, they looked to see a beautiful young woman with brunette hair just like May's. Her outfit consists of a silver long-sleeved coat and matching violet pants.

It's…Solidad!" May and Drew exclaimed.

It didn't take too long for May to quickly rush to Solidad and give her a sister-like hug.

"Solidad, how've you been? May sincerely asked.

"Umm, a couple of contest here and there, nothing's changed, you?"

"Same here," It's great to see you again," May stated.

"I Know, it's been a long time," Solidad agreed.

If there's anybody May truly missed, it would have to be Solidad. Helping her in contest, occasionally being her rival, Solidad was truly something like a big sister to May.

"Well, I see you haven't been traveling alone," Solidad smiled as she flashed Drew a wink.

Both Drew and May's cheeks flashed light red.

"Oh, don't be silly, May quickly replied. "We just met."

"Yeah, do you honestly think I would really spend my valuable time with May?"

May gave Drew a cold stare as he continued to look unamused.

"Honestly…Yea," Solidad replied.

Drew did nothing but turn his head opposite of May as both May and Solidad giggled at Drew's reaction.

"Well look, the whole gang is here!"

The three coordinators turned their head to find none other than….

"Harley!"

"Oh no," Drew cried.

"Well that's no way to greet somebody you haven't seen in a long time now is it?" Harley commented ay Drewy?"

"Please Harley, don't call me that," Drew remarked.

"Oh chill out Drew," Harley replied coolly. "Solidad how've you been?"

"Umm, okay, she replied, and you Harley?"

"Just peachy," Harley weirdly replied.

"May my darling," Harley started as he gave May a huge hug.

"Juss…fine," May thoroughly replied.

"Good, my dear good."

"Well it's so great to have the fantastic four together again right!" Harley exclaimed.

"Yeah, great," everyone said as they exchanged uneasy smiles.

"Good, well now I think it's about time I get my stuff unpacked in the room I'm staying in, it's been a long journey here."

"Everyone take care, tootles!'

"……….."

"Well, that was weird," May explained.

"Yup, Solidad agreed, same old Harley."

"What else is new," Drew commented.

"Well, as weird as that was, he was right about one thing," Solidad stated.

"Huh?"

"It was a long trip here, I think I'm gonna hit the bricks early."

Both Drew and May nodded, it was after all a long journey.

"I'll see you two later," Solidad winked as she walked out of the scene.

"Alright," Both Drew and May stated.

Shortly after, Drew began walking in a different direction.

"Hey Drew where are you going?"

"..Same place they were right ya know, I think I should give both me and my pokemon some relax time."

May nodded her head in agreement.

"Still though," Drew continued.

"Huh?"

"It's nice to see ya again May."

May looked at Drew in shock but before she could even reply back a rose was thrown in her direction.

"Thanks ...Drew," May sincerely stated as she caught the rose by the bottom of the stem.

"Don't mention it," Drew smiled. "Goodnight May."

May blushed at Drew's actions as she looked at Drew with clear admiration. Was Drew being so nice to her because he missed her or….?" Just the thought of the Drew missing May made her blush to an even tougher extent. For now however, she shook the idea out of her thoughts. Still, it was great to see everybody again, Solidad and even…Harley? May sighed.

Still, some things never change. But, there was still much time to spend with everybody considering they were all staying the night in one place. Perhaps May could spend time with Solidad and who knows may be even a certain green haired rival she hasn't been able to spend much time with.

Ladies in gentlemen, I'm back. Now something I have to address, it seems as though people think I haven't posted up the sequel to "A Gym Leaders Unfinished Task," chapter 22 was in fact the sequel to that story. So that's that. Any other questions you have email me with an address that I can hit you back. This is F AJ for now. Signing out!


End file.
